


SMÖRBOLL

by hitlikehammers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, M/M, No Seriously That's The Whole Thing, Ridiculous Boys in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot ask Bucky to trust a trash can called a <i>Fniss</i>.</p><p>You just <i>can't</i>. </p><p>Or: Bucky and Steve make an IKEA run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMÖRBOLL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyLaCroix (ReadyPlayerZero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyPlayerZero/gifts).



> For [ReadyPlayerZero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyPlayerZero), who wanted IKEA, and needed some cheering up <3
> 
> My apologies to the Swedish language for...this.

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t trust it.”

“You don’t,” Steve glances at the entity in question. “You don’t trust it.”

“C’mon Stevie,” Bucky protests, brow raised and eyes sharp, suspicious over Steve’s shoulder. “You cannot _possibly_ tell me that you don’t get a _Danger, Will Robinson_ kinda vibe from this shit.”

Steve first has to stifle a cackle at the _Lost In Space_ reference—and there Bucky’d sat whining about how “I saw better shit in Soviet Russia,” and had only shut the hell up when Steve’d grabbed his side, just where he was most liable to start yelping, and countered with a “You don’t _remember_ Soviet Russia, you tool,” before wrestling a twitching, ticklish Bucky to the floor.

Steve, secondly, has to stifle a cackle at the way Bucky’s staring down his mortal enemy, and God Almighty.

If _only_ the damned trash can could quiver with fear beneath the fearsome Winter Soldier’s wrath.

“Seriously, Steve. Come on,” Bucky glances at the sign above the untrustworthy trash cans. “You cannot ask me to live in a house with a, a,” Bucky’s brow furrows, as he processes the text hanging above the display. “A _Fniss_.”

And Steve, well, Steve doesn’t know _much_ Swedish, but he’s been around Erik long enough, and _Darcy_ , long enough, to hear the word, to have learned _that word_ , and so he giggles.

He giggles, because that’s what the sign for the goddamned trash can _tells_ him to do. In Swedish.

He giggles, and Bucky scowls. 

“It’s not a laughing fucking matter, Steven,” Bucky articulates with the utmost seriousness, and Steve just laughs all the harder, hooking an arm around Bucky’s waist, catching him off-guard and dragging him down onto the nearest bed on display.

“Fuck, Steve!” Bucky recoils, trying to vault back to his feet, glancing skeptically around him, this way and that, before Steve reaches, pinches at that sensitive line of Bucky’s middle, and the man, the soldier, and spectre—the love of Steve’s goddamned _life_ —crumbles quite pathetically, but so _adorably_ , back onto the mattress.

 _Fniss_ -ing. Hysterically.

“Damnit, Steve,” Bucky gasps, and tries, _tries_ to be furious, and to look it, but his eyes are sparkling wild, in that way that catches in Steve’s pulse and makes him think he’s fifteen and half-dying with the way his blood pounds, except it’s not dying, it’s _living_ , and fuck if it’s not the only thing, the _best_ thing, that Steve can get drunk on. 

_Jesus_.

Steve’s body is shaking with the utter joy of it as he laughs, just _laughs_ , and Bucky’s on top of him now, and they’re lucky they’re in a corner, that the bed’s secluded from prying eyes, but hell.

They’re so much _luckier_ than any of that.

“Bastard,” Bucky growls, nipping at Steve’s lower lip. “If you’re going to just go on and expose me to a goddamned,” Bucky glances above them, his face twisting up, appalled: “A _Smörboll_ , we’re sure as hell going to have some fun on it.” Bucky’s lips twist upward. “Before I destroy it. And the _Fniss_.”

He rolls his hips, and Steve doesn’t know what a _Smörboll_ is.

But he thinks he really likes it.


End file.
